


If You Can Touch Me

by bootlegtruth



Series: Popularity Chronicles [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Frustrated double b, M/M, actually just pwp, horny hanbin, not so kinky parking lot sex, sex therapist sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby wants to touch Hanbin but he doesn't want to be too assertive about it. He doesn't know Hanbin wants nothing more than to be touched by him.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Popularity Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720399
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	If You Can Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in If You Can See Me universe! You can read that too but only if you want ;))

"It's beautiful, right?" 

"Kinda weird, honestly." Hanbin frowns, his bottom lip protruding as he waits for Bobby to retract what he said and change it with praises he wanted to hear. 

"Fine, it's beautiful. You look beautiful." And when he did, he pulled him in for a quick kiss, very much satisfied. 

Bobby lets out a sigh of relief. He doesn't want Hanbin to get upset just because he was too assertive. They're different in all cases and he would rather be silent than to overstep his boundaries. After all, having to date Hanbin was one of the most surreal things that has happened to him. What kind of good deed had he done during his past life to deserve such a miracle? There was this constant thought that maybe he was part of Hanbin's Make-A-Wish Foundation. 

He doesn't think they were taking things too fast. He's met Hanbin's parents, which was a nerve-wracking experience because they thought he was the son of the mayor, also named Kim Jiwon. It went smoothly after that. They were a promising couple. He knows now where Hanbin got his good genes. 

What he does think is that Hanbin might be a little bored, by now. 

The sex was amazing. Usually, Hanbin would initiate it because Bobby was too much of a coward to do so. He doesn't want to startle Hanbin with his _neediness_. No matter how much he wants to have his way with him. He could only follow. Hanbin seems to be happy with how things are turning out in their bedroom relationship. And outside of that? He has no idea. 

Bobby looks at the interior of Hanbin's room once more. He's got a poster of himself plastered just in front of his bed. From a photoshoot he did when he was 16. He wonders if Hanbin gets off while looking at himself. Peak narcissism. 

"So I used to model for this local clothing line. Mom got me the job because I was young and very proud of my face." Hanbin chuckles, his knees dipping on the bed, pressing on each side of Bobby's hips. He rubs his thumb on the skin of his waist, holding him up. 

"Understandable. I bet your good-looks were consistent." He says, smiling as he raises his head to look at his boyfriend's eyes through his glasses. Oh one thing, Hanbin likes to fuck him with his glasses on. Bobby finds it too much of a hassle but since he's only lying down, letting Hanbin do all the work as he rides him, he didn't have the nerve to complain. 

And he never brings it up. He can't. For the sake of his relationship's salvation. 

One time, he asked Hanbin when he will break up with him. Hanbin said, "Do you want me to break up with you?" 

He shook his head like it would come off and Hanbin smiled, patted his head, and said, "I'm really happy with you like this." 

With that, he has no choice but to stay still. Let Hanbin do whatever he pleases as long as they don't break up. It's all he's ever wanted before, right? If Hanbin doesn't tell him anything, then he won't do it. Simple as that. 

"What a dog. Has anyone ever told you that?" Yunhyeong laughed at him when he opened up. Maybe it was his inferiority complex speaking but he doesn't want to meddle with the "balance" everyone is so obsessed about. Hanbin was on top and he's in the the farthest bottom. Wouldn't it be fair for him to be bossed around and follow orders? 

"Kimbabieee." Sana hugs him from behind, he looks back at her and smiles, still a little awkward with the skinship but he managed. Momo was just walking beside them. Unlike the former, she's a little distant but Bobby understands, he's even thankful. And he knows they were probably like this too with Hanbin's previous boyfriends. 

Previous boyfriends. He's had enough of them. Everytime he walks with Hanbin around the campus, he would catch people talking about them. How he might be a little average for the public's liking but Hanbin seems to brush it off, clinging onto him like he doesn't notice. Hanbin notices. He just doesn't care enough. 

The funny thing was he became a bit famous after what Hanbin pulled that day in the cafeteria. There was even a poll run on Twitter with 1500+ votes asking if they knew who Kim Bobby was or not. 

"Where's Hanbinnie?" She asks, gesturing towards Momo to walk faster so she can hold her hand. 

"He's in the library. I'm about to fetch him, you guys wanna come?" Both girls shake their head immediately. Bobby squints as if to ask for the reason why. 

"We're off to somewhere too. Tell him to stop by Momo's house for movie night!" Sana waves her hand. "Oh, you can come too if you want." Momo rolls her eyes. 

Bobby nods curtly, waving his hand back. He still hears them talking as they pass by. 

"He can't come to my house." Momo whispers. 

"Why not? I like him. He's cute." Sana's voice was a little whiny. 

"He's a boy." 

"Hanbinnie is a boy." 

"Yeah, but he takes it from behind just like the two of us." 

"What does that even mean?" 

Bobby just chuckles at their conversation, shaking his head and pushing the glass door of the library. He spots Hanbin by the corner right away. He heads towards him and pulls the chair in front, lowering down his head and resting it on the table, tapping at the book Hanbin was reading to make his presence known. Hanbin was abrupt when he stares at him, wide-eyed, popping a smile and sighing as if relieved. 

"You startled me." He laughs. 

"Really? I've been here for like a minute and you didn't notice." Bobby pouts. 

"Sorry, I was too immersed reading about..." Hanbin looks down at the book to remember what it was. "Goosebumps Vol. 10" 

It wasn't that long since they started dating, but right now, he's sure. Just like him, something was bothering Hanbin too. 

///////

It's annoying. And really, really frustrating. 

Everytime Hanbin looks at Bobby, he wants to claw at him, push him in one of the janitor's rooms and kiss him senseless. 

Honestly, just kiss him anywhere, any place, every part of his body. 

It's a real issue because he's never been this _horny_ when he was dating Nathan Lee, or the other non-Bobbys at that matter. 

The problem is Bobby doesn't seem to want him just as much. He feels loved, he feels that he's affectionate, but something always seems to be holding him back. 

For instance, when they were in Hanbin's room and he was on top of him, as per usual, Bobby's not doing anything. He's just waiting for him. He's not initiating. And Hanbin would be glad to be the one in control here and there but this time, he wants nothing more than to be broken. To let do and let go. Something Bobby can't seem to pick up on. 

Hanbin has come to a conclusion that maybe Bobby was too lax, and he was too demanding, even if he hasn't said a thing about it. 

So he makes it a point to try to bring it up without shocking him. Sana and Momo were there to help. He's grateful for having the both of them by his side. 

"Are you secure with this relationship?" Hanbin clings his arm over Bobby's, squishing his cheeks on his upper arm.

"Honestly?" Hanbin nods, anticipating his answers. 

"Well, I have this constant thought that you will leave me once you realize I'm literally a boring nobody." Bobby shrugs and he giggles, pushing him lightly. 

"To be fair, I noticed that way before and I'm choosing to stay. You're becoming interesting as time goes by though." 

"Wow, thank you for your honesty." Bobby says sarcastically and pinches his cheek. 

He walks him to his next class, aware that people are staring and that they're still not convinced that they're actually dating. Hanbin doesn't care about that. He doesn't care if Bobby's not as popular as him. 

That's just how life works. Momo told him it's natural selection, or something but he knows she has no idea what it means. 

Before they part, he pulls him closer for a quick kiss, just pressing their lips and a smooch. He watches Bobby go red over it and smiles. "Wait for me after class. We're going somewhere." 

He's not sure if it will be the best idea but here goes nothing. As long as Bobby looks fine with it, he'll be fine too. 

"Where?" Bobby asks, not letting him go just yet. 

"I'll tell you later, okay? Bye!" 

///////

"A sex therapist???" Bobby looks at him, mortified. Hanbin clamps his hand over his mouth, checking if someone was there to hear them. 

"Don't shout it." Hanbin whispers sharply, eyes going big to warn him. 

"Why do we need to go to a sex therapist? I'm not impotent." He whispers back, removing his hand on his mouth.

Hanbin laughs at that, shaking his head but Bobby doesn't find anything funny. He's confused as hell, and that was so uncalled for. What has he gotten himself into? 

"We'll just talk to her about our sex life." Hanbin says it like it's nothing. Bobby's mouth was left gaping as he was dragged towards a house—no, a mansion. A blearing pink one. Even on the inside. Hanbin seems to be too familiar with the house and he starts wondering whether he does this all the time. Does he take his previous boyfriends to a sex therapist too or is it just him? 

Is there something wrong with how he fucks? 

And of course, the sex therapist was a cheery Japanese girl with blonde hair and pink scrubs, a pearl necklace hanging on his neck and a white Chanel gloves. There was a nameplate on her chest which says, Dr. Sana ♡, encrusted with silver gems. 

Momo was by her side, acting as an assistant in her purple scrubs and a stethoscope. What for? 

"Take a seat, Mr. and Mr. Kim." She beams at them like a professional, gesturing at the two metal chairs in front of her. 

Hanbin sits immediately, pulling at his arm to make him do the same, he sighs afterwards, already tired. 

Sana looks at the paper in her hand, a document he was sure was empty. She looks up at them again, showing her teeth while pondering. "So, how long have you both been married?" 

"We're not married. We're in high school." He answers truthfully and whimpers when Hanbin squeezes his hand, eyeing him sternly. 

"It's been two weeks, Dr. Sana." Hanbin pouts as if he was agonized about it. 

"And what may you say was the problem?" She leans closer, hand on the side of her mouth to whisper, "Is his dick small?" 

Hanbin voluntarily shakes his head. "Oh no, Dr. Sana. It's quite sizable, if you ask me." He winks, giving Bobby a glance and loving the way he blushes at that. "In fact, it's very big that whenever we fuck, it feels like it can reach my intestines." He bursts out laughing when Bobby was the one to squeeze his hand now, as if telling him it's too much. 

"Okay, neither I nor Dr. Sana needed to know that." Momo intervenes, rolling her eyes, lips in a tight line.

Sana giggles, nodding. "Yeah, if you could let me see—" she was interrupted when Momo shushed her, stomping her foot loudly. 

"Ah, yes." Sana clears her throat, remembering to be professional again. "Do you feel uncomfortable during sex, Mr. Kim Hanbin...ssi?" 

Momo whispers that it's redundant but Sana doesn't seem to care, still looking at them pensively. 

"Sometimes...uh, I feel like I'm the only one making an effort." Bobby turns his head to face him, shocked about his sentiment. He's about to protest when Sana speaks again. 

"How about you, Mr. Kim Jiwon Bobby-ssi?" 

He keeps on looking at Hanbin while he answers, "There are things that I want to do with him but I feel like I'll cross the line if I do it." When Hanbin stares back, he averts his gaze. 

Truth be told, it feels good to finally let it out. Although he wishes it's just the both of them and no sex therapist bullshit in sight. 

"Okay, let's talk about pregnancy. Do any of you want to have children?" That's when Bobby realizes Sana was reading a script, and he was so done with this. He stands up, disrupting the session and removing his hand from Hanbin's grip. 

"I don't like this." He admits. 

"Mr. Kim Jiwon Bobby-ssi, we still have an hour to—"

"I said, I don't like it."

"Hey, don't shout at Sana like that, you asshole!" Momo seems to come towards him but Sana stops her, holding her wrist. 

"Sorry, I'll get going now." He takes his bag from his seat and leaves, hoping Hanbin wasn't following him. 

It's ridiculous. The whole thing is ridiculous. He wonders if this is what rich people do in their free time. It's not even that deep and he's aware that they're all just playing around but he still feels like a joke. Maybe he wasn't meant to dabble around this type of environment. He doesn't belong there. 

He should be in a pool house, with the smell of beer and smoke looming around him, and a sweaty Yunhyeong telling him off. He should be in the back of the crowd, in the far right or left, just anywhere in the corner, without any idea what day it is. 

Not in a mansion with a model boyfriend and his two equally rich and bratty best friends, with manis and pedis on Sundays, and a scheduled color-coordination on Wednesdays. He's the fly on the three-tier cake with gold sprinkles. 

He must be out of his mind to think he could keep up with Kim Hanbin. 

And now he's ruined it. 

In just a span of two weeks, he's back to reality. 

///////

"I feel like he has anger issues. You know, I can also pretend to be a psychopath." 

"Psychiatrist." Hanbin corrects. 

"Yeah, that. Anyway, my cover's blown all because of Momo calling me Sana instead of Dr. Sana." She huffs, glaring at Momo and crossing her arms. 

"Excuse me, I was defending you." Momo replies, crossing her arms too. 

"Thanks but no thanks. Now, I lost a customer." 

"Can you guys please shut up for a moment, I'm trying to think." Hanbin holds up his index finger, brows meeting. 

What the hell was wrong with Bobby? All he wanted to do was tell him he needs to get fucked silly. If he only finished the session, Sana would give them his father's YSL condom and a handcuff. And now the chances are all gone. 

Why did he even lash out like that? Hanbin has no clue. But at least, he now has an idea what Bobby feels about him. 

This is definitely not the end of their relationship. Not when Bobby had said he wanted to do things to him. Not when Hanbin has yet to know what those were. 

He giggles to himself thinking about what Bobby will do to him given the chance. Knocking on the door of his house to seek after him. 

"Good evening, auntie." He greets the woman on the other side of the door, giving him a warm smile in return. "Is Bobby home?" 

"You just missed him, Hanbin-ah. He went out for a night jog." 

_What?_ Hanbin didn't realize he was visibly huffing until Mrs. Kim spoke again. "Would you like to wait for him to come back?" 

He shakes his head, beaming politely. "It's fine, auntie. I'll be off!" He waves at her before the door finally closes, sighing. 

Who the fuck goes out for a night jog? He stomps his feet exaggeratedly as he walks back home. Bobby, that little bitch. When he sees him, he'll make sure to give him a good scolding. 

And fortunately, he did see him. But the good scolding was _gone_ the minute their eyes met and was replaced instead with the urge to lick the sweat trailing down his boyfriend's neck. 

"Hey." Bobby jogs towards his direction, stopping once they were face to face. "It's night." 

Hanbin looks up to the sky to see the moon shining down directly at them. How poetic. All they need is to kiss and everything will be all set. "I can see that." Bobby blushes at his answer, fingers scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I meant it's night and you're still out. Why?" 

"Because I was looking for you." 

Bobby only hums, averting his gaze. Hanbin thinks it's adorable whenever he gets shy. Because it's not like he has any reason to. If anything, he wants him to be confident and proud. But he always finds himself wanting him to just be whatever he wants to be. Bobby should never have to please anyone. Especially not him.

But he's beyond happy he gets to see this side of him. He's glad he has him. 

"And because you lashed out in front of me and my best friends and I didn't like it." Hanbin makes sure to show his pout that he thinks Bobby find irresistible. And he was right, because Bobby was groaning out a frustrated grunt and pulling him closer. 

"I'm sorry, okay? Really. To Sana and Momo too. I was just too overwhelmed to talk about uh...feelings and shit." Bobby blurts out. 

"Okay. I promise not to make you feel uncomfortable ever again." He raises his right hand to convince him. 

Bobby just tilts his head unbelievingly, shaking it as a fond smile spreads on his face. "Not sure about that but you can do whatever you want with me, anyway. I'll always let you." 

Hanbin watches him pull the hem of his shirt up to his face to wipe the sweat off it, showing his smooth skin underneath and the small hickeys just under his navel that he gave. "How about you do whatever you want with me?" 

Bobby stares at him dumbfoundedly, like he couldn't believe he was saying it. Hanbin pulls at his arm and teasingly slides his fingers until he's holding his hand. "I'll let you too." 

  
  


This, Hanbin thinks, was fucking incredible. After his not-so-sexual (absolutely-purely-sexual) innuendo, Bobby had pulled him in one of the abandoned parking lots around the block. 

That's how he found himself bent over a wooden table, which may or may not be sanitary but between the two of them, nobody seems to care. His hands were on his back, tied with the leather belt he was wearing and Bobby was taking his sweet time removing the rosebud sapphire plug inside of him. 

Hanbin thinks it's his superpower. Knowing when he'll get fucked. So he always anticipates it by plugging himself to avoid the cruel stage of prepping.

Bobby was lapping at his hole, spitting on it and spreading his spit with his tongue, then there was a finger, or two. And Hanbin has no time for this so he says, "Fuck me now or I'll literally explode." 

His voice seems to be shoved far down his throat when Bobby's tongue reaches for something lower until he can feel him toying with his balls. And his eyes grew wider when he received a hard slap on both of his cheeks. Bobby stands up and he can feel him tracing a kiss up his spine and on his ear, chuckling on it in a very frightening manner that makes him even more _aroused._

"God, I've been wanting to do that ever since you paraded yourself naked in my bedroom." Bobby whispers, pulling his chin so he can face him and Hanbin looks at him with pleading eyes, his cock impossibly hard and already leaking on the rough, concrete floor of the parking lot, with Bobby's knees in between his legs to spread him even wider. 

"Yeah? What else have you been wanting to do?" He asks. 

"Hmm, this." He lets out a strangled moan when Bobby bites on his shoulder and pushes three, four fingers inside him all at one, probing him deeper until he reaches his most sensitive part. And he whines, and shouts, sobbing as Bobby kisses his lips gently like he wasn't fucking him with his fist. 

"If I'd known you liked being used so much I wouldn't have let you take control over me every time we fuck." He doesn't regain a stable breathing just yet because Bobby was pushing inside of him, without anything else. Just all of him, every hot inch. "You like riding me that much, hmm? Well, you should've enjoyed it then because I'll never let you on top of me again." 

Hanbin lets out a series of curses as he feels every brutal thrust Bobby was giving, like all of his pent up energy magically went to his dick and he was taking it all out in Hanbin's ass. _That was some sick analogy._

"I'll make sure you're always under me, face flat with your ass up on my bed and I'll fuck you till you can't walk." 

_Oh my God. This was incredible!_

///////

"Hanbinnieee!" Sana skips towards them with Momo by her side. "Oh my, what happened to you? Did you get into an accident?" Bobby notices that she's pertaining to the dark hickey on Hanbin's collarbone and he shakes his head at that, calling her obvious bluff. 

"It's a hickey, girl." Hanbin says proudly, lips pursed and eyebrows wiggling. 

"I know, duh. I'm not dumb. Anyway, who's the lucky guy?" Sana wiggles her eyebrows back and Momo just rolls her eyes. "Kimbabie?" She gasps, both hands on her mouth. 

"My advice worked, huh." She winks exaggeratedly and Hanbin just scoffs. 

"You didn't advise shit, girl." The four of them walk to the cafeteria after a few apologies from him. Sana tells him she didn't take it to heart but Momo did so he gave her another sorry and a chocolate bar and she just nods, happily munching on the bar without so much as a calorie care. 

"So, my plan did work, right?" Momo elbows him right after Sana and Hanbin went to the counter to get their drinks. 

Bobby smiles at her. "Yup, thank you so much. And to Sana for the whole sex therapist thing. That was great, by the way." 

Momo only winks at her, refraining herself from laughing especially when Sana and Hanbin were almost back to their booth. 

While they were eating lunch, there was a kick directed to him from below the table and when he curiously looked down, Sana's hand was giving him a YSL condom and a handcuff. And when he lifted his head back in front, there was another wink. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
